This invention relates to a digital electronic timepiece able to display time table information, including a train and working time table, on a digital display means.
In the conventional type of digital electronic timepiece, a display means for displaying time table information including train and working time is not included. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to know time table information since a time table book or sheets must be consulted. Then, the time table information must be compared with a present time indicated by a timepiece in order to determine where the present time lies with respect to the schedule of activities.